These Are My Confessions
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Sebastian got tired of his old life, so when he is trying to finally come clean and to plan his future as a rising star in the City, there will be something that will get him and Santana attached to their old life... forever.


**Author's Note: So I finally watched all Glee's season 1, and I really got an obsession with the mash-up "It's My Life/Confessions" in the Vitamin D episode, and then after listening to the song more than 50 times, it occured to me to write this fanfiction. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I refuse to continue with this relationship until you do something about your attitude." Santana pointed out to Sebastian clearly angered about some situation that was going on. "I just don't go to your school and make your little Warbler friends cry. I just won't let you to make Kurt cry every time you're near him! This can't go on like it is!" Santana said, turning around, slamming the door.<em>

_Sebastian took a deep breath to calm himself down from what he was hearing. Sure, he had acted like an ass these past days when Kurt or Brittany was around, but that was just his way to be, because in fact, Sebastian disliked them severely._

_But there was the fact Santana was so pissed off at him for his attitude. Sure, sometimes she was like that to them, but she couldn't let Sebastian get on those attitudes whenever he wanted._

So right now, Sebastian was standing outside of Kurt's door, wanting to talk to him to mend his ways. Because in fact, he really cared about Santana, so that even if he felt that what he was going to do was going to lower him to some point where he somehow will regret apologizing, he wanted to do it.

Finn opened the door, and he put on his confused face. Sebastian wanted to immediately roll his eyes, but he remembered he had to be _nice. _

"Um hello, is Kurt here…?" Sebastian asked the most nicely he could.

"Uh, yeah, I'll call him in a sec…" Finn said, and closed the door, to call Kurt. Sebastian was standing outside, waiting impatiently, and hoping Kurt somehow won't show up so he could tell Santana he at least tried to apologize, but they didn't give in. But in fact he showed up, and opened the door just a little bit.

"What do you want Smythe?" Kurt asked in a bitter way.

"Kurt, I uh…" He was at a loss of words. "I know this may sound strange coming from me, but I wanted to apologize to you, by heart, for all the bad things I've done to you since we ever met." Sebastian let it out so quickly, and that just left Kurt confused.

"Why?" Was the only word that managed to come out of Kurt's mouth; Sebastian chuckled.

"Because Santana is so hurt because of how I've been treating all of you, and I really care about her…" He said. "Enough to make a fool out of myself to come and apologize to _you, _of all people"

Kurt made a face of severely thinking about it, and he couldn't make up his mind. "I'll think about it" He said and closed the door, and Sebastian just nodded, and went to get on his car.

Apologizing to Brittany was easier; he just had to buy a unicorn plush for her, and say the words "I'm sorry" and she quickly gave in.

He felt a little light after doing it so… still that didn't make his dislike for them lower, but he felt… good somehow. He just smiled and returned to his home.

Sectionals were coming again, and Dalton had to really rehearse to win. The relationship between Sebastian and Santana couldn't be any better, even if there was some severe competence between them.

Sebastian felt at the top; he had everything he could probably ask for: amazing looks, talent, a huge competition that he may probably win, had a school, a family, and his girlfriend.

Weeks later, the day of the competition, Sebastian tried to search for Santana, but she refused to talk to him. Even though he didn't let it show a lot, he did care and got a little upset about her sudden choices. Apparently right now, Santana was puking all the contents in her stomach in the bathroom, according to Brittany. Sebastian thought about it to be a little weird, but he let it slide, thinking it was because she was nervous for the competition.

The show started, Vocal Adrenaline started first, but even if they had won at some point against both the other teams, right now they were losing their touch.

Dalton came next; with some covers of the songs that Blaine had already did back on his days when he was the leader of the choir. Sebastian felt actually proud of himself for earning such some important role on the performance, him being the star of the group, and he actually felt rather… important in that moment.

The performance was over, and when he was getting off stage, Santana caught him by the arm and stopped him.

"I need to talk to you, it's really important," Santana said, taking a deep breath.

"Sure, what is it about?" Sebastian said, giving her some kind of smile that encouraged her to continue but at the same time made her more nervous.

"Sebastian, I'm pregnant," She said but had to leave quickly because they called New Directions to perform. Sebastian returned to sit down, shocked about the weight of the news he just heard.

As expected, Rachel started singing a ballad next to Finn as the opening number. The next number was some kind of remake of the song Beat It by Michael Jackson, and it made Sebastian chuckle in amusement.

The next number was just the boys singing it, with the girls dancing with them. It was the song "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi mixed with "Confessions" by Usher. The lyrics of the song kind of made sense to Sebastian now… how he was a rising star, how if he won tonight, he would have an opportunity on some expensive university in the City… Sebastian could feel Santana's eyes glued to him during all the performance and she looked around in guilt when Artie sang the Confessions part of the song.

The musical number ended, and the judges were going to announce the winners, and right there, Sebastian couldn't care less about who win or who lose.

Winners were Vocal Adrenaline, though it wasn't really expected, making New Directions getting into second place and the Warblers in 3rd place.

Immediately that everything ended, Sebastian went to search for Santana so he could talk to her, but he didn't find her anywhere, so he left.

Sebastian stormed into Santana's house the next day, because he needed to talk to her before she commits something both of them will regret later. He knocked into her door, but there was no response. He knocked again and again, until finally Santana opened the door. She looked… really bad. She looked pale, sick, and her eyes were all puffy, sign that she had been crying lately.

"What have you done to yourself?" Sebastian said, touching her cheek. He was so worried for the state of both of her and the baby.

"I really don't know…" Santana said in a lower voice and she started to cry again. Sebastian embraced her, and they just stood there, until she calmed down a little bit.

"Santana, we need to talk," Sebastian pointed out the reason for him coming to her house. Santana wiped off some of her tears, while she walked into her house again, Sebastian following her.

"I know that this was unexpected and that you probably are going to dump me to make your dream come true…" Her voice failed at the end, and she bit her lower lip to retain the tears that were coming now.

"That is the reason why I came to talk to you right now" Sebastian said, and Santana just turned around, knowing that the words he'll say next probably will end on breaking her heart.

"It's ok; I'll raise this baby on my own…" Santana said. "I mean, what else can I lose? I already got all my family disappointed when I told them that I was supposedly lesbian, so if I say to them that I am pregnant, it won't be any new surprise to them." She smirked at the last sentence, trying to think on something else so she won't cry.

"No." Sebastian stated. "We'll raise this baby together." He said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I may have look like a slut who's just searching for some kind of fun, but I'll help you to get through this. You have my word for it." Sebastian gave a half-hearted smile to her, and immediately, there was some kind of light in Santana's eyes.

"It'll be like the whole Quinn situation all over again" Santana smirked, and hugged Sebastian. "Sue's probably going to bitch around and take me off the cheerios, make Britt the captain…"

"But who gives a damn about it? You still have me and this baby coming around the corner." Sebastian said. The evening went through and he stayed for the night, but this time was different. He stayed to take care of her. To reassure her this time everything will be different, and that maybe this was a start for a new life for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is supposed to be a one-shot, but who knows what I'll decide on the future. Also, this was supposed to be an angsty ending, but I decided it would be rather cruel, so I left it this way. Please review! <strong>


End file.
